


The Fight

by 0JokingAround



Series: Warm-Blooded Bonds, Cold-Blooded Choices [3]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Camping, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other, Toad - Freeform, Toads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: He was only trying to help her, but it was hard to help those who didn’t want it.
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia) & Sasha Waybright
Series: Warm-Blooded Bonds, Cold-Blooded Choices [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893427
Kudos: 19





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the episode “Toadcatcher”, and my story “A Cold, Thoughtful Night”.

Grime was furious.

For the past few days, his patience was wearing thin with her. She was throwing herself into her training again, even more so than when he was going through a rut. Taking a break didn't even seem to be an option for her, always ignoring his suggestions to take one. She's already trained to the point of exhaustion more than a handful of times. Yet, that still wasn't enough for her to give herself a break.

Today's accident was apparently no exception, either.

"How did you even do this?" he asked, not really caring for the answer as much as wanting to fill in the silence between them.

"It slipped..." she mumbles back, sounding quite angry and annoyed, but more so to herself than him.

"And why's that?"

She didn't answer him, nor was he expecting her to. He knew her long enough to know that no matter how tough of a situation she finds herself in, she doesn't give up and admit defeat, not without a fight. He took a pause in cleaning her wound, lifting his head up to look at her. Instead of making eye contact with him, she fixated them on the big gash on the palm of her right hand. She was lucky the cut from her own blade wasn't deep enough to scar. 

As if she needed another one.

"I will not repeat myself, lieutenant," he warned lowly, a hint of a growl trailing off towards the end of his voice.

"Pfft, I just lost my grip on it, alright? It's no big deal."

He breathed in deeply, trying to not lose his temper on her so soon. She had some nerve to say that, to treat this situation lightly as if it was nothing. 'So stubborn,' he thought to himself. He looked back at her hand and finished cleaning the wound. Then, reaching for the bandages that were right beside him, he started wrapping up her hand gently, yet firmly.

"No big deal, huh?" he said, watching her hand twitch a little every time he wrapped the bandage over the gash. He'd give it a week, maybe even two, for it to heal enough for her to wield her sword properly again. That's if it doesn't get infected and left untreated. Fortunately for her, they had enough medicine and ointments for such an injury. He knew it was only a matter of time before she got herself hurt, which is why he ordered Percy and Braddock to buy some from their last town visit a few days ago.

When he finished up bandaging her hand, he tossed the bandages to the side and looked at her again. "So, if it's no big deal as you say, then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he asked, barely giving her enough time to answer before he just faintly pressed his thumb down on the palm of her hand.

Her reaction was immediate.

"Ow!" she screamed, pulling her hand away from his as soon as he lets go. "What the heck, Grime!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he asked sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest.

"Uh, yeah, it did!"

"That was a rhetorical question." 

She glared at him. "You-," she started saying, before trailing off with an angry groan and marched right out of their tent. 

'You've got to be kidding me,' he thought, annoyed with her attitude. He followed after her, hoping she wasn't thinking of continuing her training again.

"And where do you think you're going, lieutenant?" 

"None of your business!"

"Sasha..." he growled warningly, clenching his fists. "I will not repeat myself."

"Good, because neither will I!"

That was it, that was the final straw. His temper rose to the breaking point, and there was no way for him to control it without letting it all out. He had enough of her ridiculous and irrational behavior lately, and he was going to put a stop to it right now. Shutting his eyes tightly and balling his fists until his knuckles turned white, he let out a frustrated groan and opened his eyes. He saw nothing but red. 

"Sasha Waybright, you get back here this instant!" he snapped, stomping his foot down.

She froze, and he watched with curiosity to see what was her next move. Will she just ignore him and run? Or will she actually turn around and listen to him? Her shoulders suddenly shook, hands twitching and almost curling up into a fist if one of them wasn't injured. She turned around, and he was taken aback by the expression she wore, one he couldn't ever recall seeing on her face.

Besides looking beyond angry and annoyed, which was honestly nothing new, she looked...embarrassed.

Humiliated.

"Fine!" she yelled, and as she angrily walked past him, he tried to reach out for her.

"Sasha," he started to say, only to realize he was at a complete loss for words. His hand almost a claw away from grabbing her hand, but quickly retracted it when he noticed it was her injured one. She walked into their tent, and with a groan, he rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming along. "Dear Frog..." he said to himself. He had absolutely no idea what just happened. 

He won...right?

So why did his victory feel so bittersweet?

"uh...Captain Grime?" he heard a sudden, familiar voice say not too far from him, almost startling him. Turning around, he saw Percy and Braddock peering from behind some trees, looking unsure whether or not to come out or not.

"We've got the wood for the campfire," Braddock said, hesitantly stepping out from her hiding spot and shuffling awkwardly on her feet, almost dropping a log.

"And we've found plenty of grub and some vegetables for Sash-aah!" Percy yelped as he tripped over a tree root, dropping a bucket full of grubs and a bag full of vegetables.

He sighed, "how much did you see?"

"Oh, not much..." Braddock started saying with a nervous smile, sweating profusely.

"The whole thing," Percy said obliviously from the ground.

"Percy!" Braddock yelled.

He groaned and shook his head, 'How embarrassing,' he thought, rubbing his forehead again as his headache was getting worse. "You two just...start the campfire and get dinner ready before the sun sets. I'm going to go for a walk."

"Do you want us to...talk to her for you or?"

He stopped in his tracks for a moment, contemplating on that notion. The two of them were good toads. They had good intentions, he'll give them that, but a talk was the last thing Sasha needed right now. She needed space, some time to herself, as did he. 

"No, let her be. She needs to rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.
> 
> Also, if there are any tags that you feel that this story should have, such as warnings and such, please feel free to say so in the comments below.


End file.
